supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metatron - The End (Again)
Metatron, also known as The Scribe, is the angel that God had chosen to inscribe the Word of God on stone tablets to be deciphered by a prophet. He became overcome with pride as how he wasn't a high ranking angel but was still chosen for such a private and important duty by their father. Metatron went into exile to keep the knowledge of the tablets from the archangels as well as keep it for himself. He became ambitious and sought to use the knowledge to seize power. He hid away on Earth for centuries until he was found by the Winchesters. He learned they had undertaken the trials to seal Hell and decided to begin to reshape Heaven with the aid of Castiel. He claimed that he wanted to seal the angels in Heaven to have them be at peace but was truly planning to expel all angels in an attempt to seize power and control of it for himself. Background Metatron went into self imposed exile on Earth to keep the knowledge of the tablets away from the archangels and to himself. He became resentful that he was chosen by God for the task of writing the Words of God but was stuck as a lowly ranked angel. He yearned for the chance to bring his revenge to Heaven for being so easily tossed aside. In his exile, Metatron became enamoured by stories and spent his time absorbing as many of them as he could, later on the stories within tv shows and movies. During this time, he went on and fathered a Nephilim girl named Jane. When he was found by the Winchesters, he saw that the pieces were in place to enact his plan to get revenge on his angel brethren and seize power for himself. He appeared to Castiel to gain his aid in performing trials to seal Heaven. He convinced him that having the angels hold up in Heaven was the only way to finally end the in-fighting. He told him that there were three trials and the first one was to kill a nephilim. He brought him to his daughter Jane and helped Castiel kill her and take her heart. The second trial was obtaining Cupid's bow which they did when they found a cherub. However, the two were soon found and caught by Naomi. She pried into his mind and found out all about his plans. Naomi tried to warn Castiel that Metatron wanted to evict the angels from Heaven, not help them but he refused to believe he was being misled. Castiel returned to Heaven to look for him and found that Metatron had already killed Naomi and held him at swordpoint. He verified her claims and said that the trials weren't trials but a procuring of ingredients for a spell to cause the angels to fall from Heaven. The final ingredient needed was an angel's grace which he got by taking Castiel's and rendering him human. He then released him and asked the former angel to live his life and return to Heaven when his life ended and 'tell his story'. With all the pieces he performed the spell and expelled the angels, removed their wings and locked Heaven's gates from every one of them but himself. Season 9 Being the only remaining angel in Heaven Metatron was ecstatic at having his chance to be the new Ruler of Heaven. However, Metatron found that things weren't going as much to plan as he liked. First, he learned that the Powers were alive and safe on Earth. Then he learned that the renegade angels that were in Heaven's prison were freed including the archangel Samael. Over time he also learned that a Heavenly Saint by the name of Daniel Leonard was allied with the Powers and together planned to free the archangel Michael from the cage to undo his spell. With this, all of his previous plans were ruined and he knew that he needed help. He touched down to Samael, who was in the body of Sam Winchester, and Gadreel. He went to them as like him they weren't looked at with very much love by their siblings and were natural allies. Gadreel refused but Samael was intrigued. Dean Winchester stumbled on them but Metatron easily knocked him away. With a moment to themselves, Metatron filled Samael in on the situation with the Powers and the Saint and again extended his hand in alliance to Samael and who agreed to join forces. Things hit a small snag when he abandoned Sam's body but he reclaimed his former vessel and said that nothing had changed and they were still allied though he sent Metatron to find and rally the other renegades. Metatron found and brought Dagiel and Zepar to Samael. Later on, the two of them as well as another found renegade Simon went to Abaddon where Samael offered some assistance to her. Metatron went again on the hunt and soon found Marilyn and Barbatos and took them to take the bodies of Lisa and Ben Braeden as per Samael's suggestion. Once they had the vessels he brought them to the archangel who assured Metatron that he would love how the story would shape now that they had them. Metatron, with the help of Dagiel and Zepar, had cornered Castiel in a motel room and Metatron asked him for an alliance. As they talked Metatron gave Castiel an abundance of pop culture knowledge as well as informed him that the nephilim that he killed was his daughter to which Castiel was revolted to learn he fathered just so she could be killed for her heart. Metatron then vented that he was growing displeased with how his plans were shaping out. The scribe was growing weary of Samael and wanted to have Castiel help in eliminating him by pitting him against the Powers and the Winchesters with the hope that one of those parties would kill him. He sought to have the angel get the Winchesters to also eliminate Daniel Leonard before he could free Michael. Castiel refused as doing that would condemn them as Death was binding their fate to Daniel's with damnation. Metatron also brought to light that Castiel's stolen grace was burning out and would burn him out unless it was recharged which he offered to help him with. He left Castiel with all of that to be on his mind. With the Feast of Saint Michael impending, Metatron and Samael realized that they would need more followers on their side if Daniel Leonard succeeded in freeing Michael. The two of them and a small entourage went to meet with the angel Tyrus who commanded the largest of the independent factions of angels not yet allied with the Powers or themselves. Metatron made him the offer of alliance but Tyrus shot him down and even insulted him to Samael's amusement. Metatron even tried to threaten the angel but he laughed it off that Metatron wouldn't do something so stupid or it would drive the angels away from him and perhaps to the Powers. Samael then stepped in and Metatron watched bitterly as Samael had a much easier time with Tyrus and even peeked his interest. When Samael was challenged to a bowling match with him Samael threw his coat over at Metatron who went to sulk. Samael got a text on his phone which Metatron intercepted. The text was from Crowley and instead of telling Samael he went to follow up on the progress of the attempt to eliminate the Saint that Dean had undertaken with the King of Hell. Metatron soon found where Crowley and Dean were meeting at before they took off together in search of Daniel Leonard. He followed the Impala to Florida where the Winchesters and Castiel reunited and found the Paradise Pavilion. Metatron brought Barbatos and Dagiel with him to the Manor where Barbatos sensed that the Powers weren't there which meant that the Saint wasn't there so they weren't performing the ritual to free Michael from this spot. Barbatos alerted them that Camael was returning and Dagiel became nervous. Metatron sensed the object that he wanted within and revived Sam Winchester who Dean had knocked out in order to help divert the attention of the angels and humans in the Pavilion. When Sam took out the front door's guards and Dean causing panic and activity in the Manor Metatron and his two fellow angels practically strolled into the manor. Once inside they moved through the sounds of screaming and gunfire in the manor with Metatron leading them without telling them what he was there for. Camael came upon them and Barbatos brought out his swords for battle. Metatron and Dagiel left them to their battle as they pushed on until they found Kevin's room. Metatron then came upon the Demon Tablet and put it in Dagiel's hands to keep it safe. Metatron returned to watch Barbatos and Camael fight one another and witnessed Barbatos receive a hit. Metatron commented on that and Barbatos insulted Metatron of his own lack of skills and talent which rubbed Metatron the wrong way. When Dean barged in with the First Blade he saw as the hunter fought Camael and actually managed to disarm her. Metatron seized a chance and stabbed Dean from behind in his gut before stabbing him again in the heart. Metatron declared to the surprise of Barbatos and Camael as well as the horror of Sam and Castiel that he had just done something that not many could do as proof of his own worth. Castiel made to charge at him but Metatron felt his shoulder get pierced from behind by one of Barbatos' swords. Barbatos revealed that Samael had arranged for him to do that and he left him there to the mercy of all their enemies. Camael held Metatron at swordpoint as he laid pathetically on the ground. Season 10 When Michael had undone Metatron's spell and re-opened Heaven, he was placed into a cell in Heaven's Prison. He was visited by Joseph who wanted information about the ritual that Daniel had used to free Michael and what effects it might have had on him. Metatron saw Joseph's concern for Daniel and played on that to try and convince the Power to set him free but Joseph didn't relent. Metatron argued that no matter what he did he would either betray Michael or Daniel and that freeing him, yes, Michael would be angry but would forgive his most loyal. However, Joseph argued that freeing him would betray both Michael and Daniel and turned away his offer. Raguel arrived to see what was going on and Joseph simply said that he wanted to give Metatron a gift. He then threw him the book, Crime and Punishment, telling him that it would be his only reading material while he was there. Castiel's health had been detoriated so he took the grace of the angel Anita to revitalize himself but knew it was only a temporary fix. He needed his own grace back but knew that only Metatron would know where it was. Hannah went to Castiel and told him that Michael had officially classed both him and Metatron as renegades. She also told him of his imprisonment in Heaven. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Medium-tier Angels